


Soulmates

by Denys_creations



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denys_creations/pseuds/Denys_creations
Summary: Maddie's thoughts on her brother's relationship with his best friend. There is also a blonde waitress trying to hit on Buck, while they are all having a good time at a bar.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 312





	Soulmates

It was Friday night and the bar was loud and busy but thankfully they were able to find a table big enough for their group of eight – Buck, Eddie, Chimney, Maddie, Hen, Karen and Liv and Ben, who were friends of Maddie’s from work.

As they settled around the table a young blonde waitress came to bring menus and to take their drink orders. As usual Maddie observed how the young girl changed her bored look to a more interested one after seeing her brother and his best friend. It happens often enough that Maddie was used to it by now – her brother and Eddie were the ‘eye candies’ of their group. Maddie observed how the girl kept a close look at them a small frown on her face as she was obviously trying to decide if they were together as a couple or not. They were sitting very close, their shoulders practically touching but on the other hand, it was a small table and the whole group was sitting closer than usual.

Judging by the small smile that appeared on the girl’s lips, Maddie understood that the decision was taken – they were not together and she was going to try her luck with one of them. A new look appeared on her face – a more curious and judgmental one. Ah, Maddie has seen this one too – it meant that she was trying to decide which one of them she want to hit on… Buck or Eddie… that was not an easy decision apparently. Maddie just smirked discreetly and continued to observe with interest.

In the same moment Hen and Karen, who had already chosen what to drink started ordering and the girl turned her gaze to her notepad. As Hen and Karen ordered a bottle of wine to share, Chimney, Ben and Buck decided to have beers, Maddie ordered a cocktail and Eddie was the las one to order and decided to have just a bottle of tonic.

\- Are you not having anything stronger, Eddie? - asked Ben, who was sitting next to Eddie on his right side.

\- Oh, no. Not tonight sadly… I need to pick up my son from his play-date later – Eddie explained and Ben nodded in agreement.

This led to a conversation about kids immediately, but Maddie was more interested in observing the scowl on the waitress’s face that appeared after learning that one of ‘her man’ was apparently a father. So her gaze turned to Buck again, now hopeful and ready for ‘game’. ‘ _Oh, poor girl’_ – tough Maddie with a smile on her face, looking at the waitress who went to grab their drinks, slightly shaking her hips on the way to the bar.

A few minutes later, Maddie was telling Buck a story about a call they had the other day when the waitress arrived again, carrying a tray with their drinks on it. She chose to stop right next to Buck and while she was distributing the drinks, she was leaning slightly too much on Buck’s arm in Maddie’s opinion. Also, her lipstick was reaplied and her t-shirt was unbuttoned a button or two too much, shoving too much of her ‘ladies’ right under Buck’s nose.

\- So, what can I get you to eat, handsome? - she asked Buck, after finishing with the drinks. Now clearly flirting and Maddie suddenly remembered all the similar stories that Chimney had shared about ‘Buck 1.0’. But luckily, her brother had grown up since those times.

-Oh...I… I haven’t … - Buck started apologizing, as he was so focused on Maddie’s story about the interesting call at work, that he forgot to open the menu at all.

\- He will have a portion of the spicy boneless chicken strips, while I will have the BBQ chicken wings and one portion of curly fries for us to share, please – Eddie interrupted Buck’s apology and just ordered for them both. Immediately Buck sent him a grateful look and a big smile spread across his handsome face.

\- That would be great, thanks! - he said.

Maddie was not sure if the words were meant as confirmation to the order towards the waitress or if they were meant towards Eddie, but for sure they had a negative effect on the girl’s plans of snatching Buck tonight. She was obviously frowning now and was not so polite while taking the rest of the orders…‘ _Oh, well, that was fun_ ’, tough Maddie as she watched her, hiding a huge smirk behind her hand.

Apparently, she was not the only one, who noticed the girl’s sad and painful rejection, as Hen and Karen were also trying to hide their giggles, and Liv and Ben were observing Buck and Eddie with interest in their eyes...Maddie was sure that they will be asking her lots of questions about her brother’s relationship with Eddie later. But she was used to that, it always happened when they were going out with new people. And somehow it was a given that people will wonder, based on how those two idiots were behaving with each other...Like how, just a minute ago Eddie reached out and took Buck’s beer bottle and took a big sip out of it… and all Buck did was smile at Eddie and gently moved the bottle more towards Eddie in clear invitation to take more if he wanted. Or how last week they were having dinner at the station – some amazing pasta dish that Bobby had cooked for them all. And while eating Eddie had managed to smudge some souse at the corner of his mouth and when Buck notice it, he just smiled in adoration and extended a finger to clean it, licking it afterwards and continuing his conversation with Bobby as if he hadn’t even notices what he had just done. And the strangest thing … Bobby didn’t even blink an eye at that… which made Maddie realized how used they all were to Buck and Eddie’s behavior towards each other.

But the more she thinks of it, the more she understands why everybody else sees more than just two close friends…like right now – who just orders food for another person??? this reminded her of some scene from ‘50 shades of gray’ or some similar book or movie. The way Buck just accepted Eddie’s decision and sighed happily, thanking him with a relived smile on his face …

In conclusion, Maddie was sure that they were crazy for each other but didn’t know it yet, or didn’t know how to confess it to each other yet. In both cases she couldn’t wait for them to make the final step … they would be perfect together… like real soulmates.

.......

As the night progressed they were all having a good time.

Somehow, their waitress had decided that she doesn’t want to cater to them and had changed places with an older water, who thankfully didn’t try to hit on anybody and was attentive and professional while serving them. Maddie liked the change and decided that the guy deserves a nice, generous tip from their table. Later on, Maddie, Hen and Buck were in the middle of a heated discussion about next year’s firefighter’s calendar and who deserves to be on it, while Chimney and Eddie were playing darts and Liv and Ben were dancing.

As the three of them were discussing the calendar around the table, drinking and eating peanuts a phone started ringing and all three of the looked around to try and find the phone.

\- Oh, it’s coming from Eddie’s jacket… excuse me – said Buck and immediately answered the phone after fetching it from the left pocket. Maddie and Hen immediately shared a look and smirked, because...really, who does that? Maddie and Chimney were in a loving relationship for almost a year, and she would never even think of answering his personal phone… not even if she sees who is calling and knows that it would be ok to do so …but for Buck and Eddie, that was not a problem apparently.

-Sure superman, can you be strong and keep your eyes open for 30 more minutes … that’s my boy… yes, see you soon, buddy. Love you! - Buck finished the conversation and hung up with a smile on his face.

-That was Chris, his play-date was amazing, but now he is tired and ready to go home. - Buck explained quickly and looked towards Eddie to signal him over.

\- Are you also going? - asked Maddie, bus she already knew the answer.

\- Yes, Chris want’s pancakes for breakfast tomorrow and we all know that Eddie sucks at cooking and won’t be able to make them.

\- Buck joked as Eddie approached them.

\- So rude, Buckley! - he faked a hurt look but his eyes were shining happily.

\- Ok guys, thank you for tonight. We had a great time…Oh, Liv, Ben it was nice to meet you – Buck said to the couple, who had just joined them from the dance floor.

\- You’re both leaving? - asked Liv immediately.

\- Yeah, we need to pick up Chris, he just called us to tell his play-date is over and he’s ready to go home… the old man – Buck joked happily and kissed Maddie’s cheek with a promise to call her tomorrow.

Afterwards they turned towards the door, Eddie’s hand on the small of Buck’s waist, making sure that he has a safe path to the door… ‘ _this fool is so in love_ ’ Maddie smiled agan.

-So… are they a couple? - asked Liv immediately after the couple had closed the door behind them. Her gaze so curious and ready for a good story. Ben was quietnext to her, but he also leaned closer, ready to hear the story as well.

\- They are … soulmates – answered Maddie with a gentle smile on her face. Liv and Ben looked confused, but Chimney, Hen and Karen were all nodding their heads in agreement – they understood what she means!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcomed :)   
> Let me know if you would like a second part to this story.


End file.
